


One Sunny Afternoon

by lilabethrose



Series: One Sunny Afternoon [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jimmy really hates polishing, M/M, Mischief, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabethrose/pseuds/lilabethrose
Summary: On a hot, August day, Jimmy is tired of doing too much polishing.So, he decides to do something about it.Alfred just gets himself in the way.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: One Sunny Afternoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	One Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am still not over this ship. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> lilabethrose x

‘Oh, sod this!’

Jimmy – his back aching from being hunched over the Servants’ Hall table for hours on end – threw down his polishing cloth.

‘You can’t say that,’ hissed Alfred, who was dutifully rubbing circles over the already gleaming silver. They’d polished them all not a month before, but Mr. Carson, the miserable old bugger, insisted that they must do them all again while the family is away. _To maintain standards that are only fitting for a grand house like Downton,_ he’d said. It took all Jimmy’s energy to not roll his eyes.

So, here they were, surrounded by mountains of silver and drenched in sweat as the August day reached noon.

Jimmy put his hand over his eyes in a mock salute to look around the empty room and corridors, with exaggerated movements. He turned back to Alfred. ‘There’s no one here, you dolt. I can say what I want.’ Jimmy closed his eyes, imagining the blue sky and the smell of grass and the sunlight beating on his skin. ‘Especially since everyone else got to skive off.’

‘The sooner you stop your whining, the sooner we’ll be done,’ Alfred bit back. ‘Mr. Carson wanted it all done before dinner.’ Of course, Alfred wouldn’t say anything against the oh-so-mighty Mr. Carson.

Jimmy slumped back in his seat with a sneer. ‘He can’t hear you, y’know.’

Alfred snorted. ‘I’ll be doing a lot better than you when Mr. Carson finds you like this.’

‘Finding you like what?’ A cool voice called from behind.

Thomas was leaning against the doorframe, a cigarette perched between his lips. He eyed Alfred with an icy stare.

‘Like nothing, Mr. Barrow,’ Alfred replied quickly, hunching even further over his well-polished vase.

Thomas’ lips curled upwards as he walked forward to stand right behind Jimmy, who was still lounging back in his chair. Thomas nudged the fallen polishing cloth with his foot. ‘I’m sure Mr. Carson will be very disappointed to find that all forgotten on the floor.’

Jimmy scoffed. ‘I’m sure Mr. Carson is disappointed in many things.’ He could hear Alfred’s harsh inhalation of breath as he turned to eye Jimmy.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, pulling his cigarette away. Jimmy could feel Thomas’ breath in his hair as he exhaled the smoke. ‘I take it all is not well here, James,’ Thomas said in a level voice.

Jimmy let out a humourless laugh as he turned around in his seat. ‘I guess you could say that,’ Jimmy began. ‘We’re cooped up in here, polishing silver that’s already been polished while everyone else is free to do as they bloody well choose. The family’s not even here!’ Jimmy grumbled, becoming even more annoyed at the dullness of the situation he was in. _Even bloody Ivy is out there enjoying herself._

Thomas just cocked his head to the side. ‘It is Mr. Carson’s express wish that this silver is polished before dinner tonight. I do apologise if doing your job does not quite meet up to your expectations.’ Thomas gave Jimmy a sly smile.

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. ‘It’s you that doesn’t meet up to my expectations, Mr. Barrow,’ Jimmy said, much to the shock of Alfred who had now dropped his own cloth. Alfred looked up at Thomas, mouth hanging open. _As if Alfred couldn’t get even more unattractive._

‘Is that so, James?’ was all Thomas said, much to Jimmy’s dismay.

‘You heard me,’ Jimmy muttered, rising to his feet. ‘I didn’t realise you’d turned into Carson’s pathetic lapdog.’

Thomas just smirked around his cigarette. Jimmy’s blood began to boil. ‘You like that do you, Thomas? Doing all of Carson’s work while he sits back and does sod all?’

The only sound was Alfred’s high-pitched squeak of shock. His eyes were wide as he stared at Jimmy. ‘Jimmy…you can’t say that! You’re going to be out now, you bloody idiot!’ Alfred all but shouted. Thomas continued to smirk.

‘What is going on in here?’ Mr. Carson’s indignant voice rang out as he came in to stand behind Alfred. Jimmy could almost hear the vein throbbing in Mr. Carson’s neck. The git. ‘And why are you not doing your duties?’

Alfred, realising his own cloth was on the floor alongside Jimmy’s, immediately stood up. ‘It’s all his fault,’ Alfred exclaimed, pointing at Jimmy like a schoolboy in the playground. ‘He was complaining about doing work and called Mr. Barrow your lapdog. I was shocked, was all. Which is why my cloth was on the floor, Mr. Carson,’ Alfred rushed out, seemingly unable to shut his mouth under the impenetrable glare of his favourite Mr. Carson. He bent down to pick up the sodding cloth. Jimmy just glared at Alfred, wondering what he had done in his life to deserve being stuck with a lump like him.

‘Is this true? Mr. Barrow!’ Mr. Carson cried, the furrowing of his eyebrows thunderous.

Thomas leaned forward to stub out the remnants of his cigarette, brushing the side of Jimmy ever so slightly. Jimmy inhaled sharply.

‘Not at all, Mr. Carson,’ Thomas replied. Both Alfred’s and Jimmy’s jaws hung low.

‘But he literally said…’ Alfred, forgetting his position, said incredulously, gesturing to Jimmy as if he would support him. Alfred really could be thick sometimes.

Mr. Carson, now at a loss, looked between them all. Thomas gave Mr. Carson one of his perfectly crafted fake smiles. Jimmy had learned to tell the difference.

‘James had briefly stopped working just to quickly ask me a perfectly reasonable question. You know how James can get confused.’ Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Thomas. Thomas’ smile did not falter. ‘There was no impertinence whatsoever, Mr. Carson.’

Mr. Carson’s eyes narrowed at Thomas. ‘If that is the case, why would Alfred make such an accusation?’

Jimmy shifted, amazed at how Thomas could maintain perfect composure. ‘Well, it is well known that ambitious footmen will do whatever they can to get their foot in the door. And I do not think it can be accused that I am your lapdog, Mr. Carson.’

Alfred had the audacity to look insulted at Thomas’ defence of Jimmy, even though it was _him_ that caused this entire problem _and_ called the police on Thomas just a couple of years ago. Jimmy refused to see that any of this was his fault.

Mr. Carson turned on Alfred, who continued to stare at Thomas. ‘You would make such an accusation, Alfred? Someone who desires to be the first footman? You should be ashamed of yourself!’

Alfred could only stand there, mouth still hanging open as if he’d forgotten how to shut it. Jimmy couldn’t tell what Daisy saw in him. ‘But…’

‘There are no ‘buts’, Alfred,’ Mr. Carson responded almost violently. ‘How dare you think to contradict me after all you have done already! You have disgraced this house, this family…’

Jimmy, stifling a yawn, glanced over to Thomas, who was already looking over at him. He raised an eyebrow.

‘…and as punishment, you will do all of the silver now and the next few times all by yourself. It will give you time to think about your behaviour.’ Mr. Carson shook his head disapprovingly at Alfred. He turned to Jimmy. Jimmy did his best to put a pained expression on his face. ‘It seems that you will have some free time until dinner, James.’ With that, he brusquely turned and left.

‘I can’t believe it…’ Alfred said, glowering at both Jimmy and Thomas in turn.

‘I don’t know what you’re saying, dear Alfred,’ Jimmy said cheerily, tucking his chair under the table. ‘You’re the one that caused this mess by being a tattle-tale to Carson.’

‘It’s not tattle-tale if it’s telling about something that’s _wrong,_ ’ Alfred hissed, giving a pointed glare to Thomas.

‘Are you sure that is an appropriate way to talk to your superiors, Alfred?’ Jimmy said coolly, face suddenly serious. ‘After everything Mr. Carson has said?’

Alfred turned back to Thomas, who just shrugged his shoulders. ‘James heeds some wise words every now and then. Listen to them.’ With that, he sauntered off, leaving Alfred and Jimmy glaring at the spot where he once stood.

‘ _Every now and then?_ I take offence to that,’ Jimmy muttered.

‘Oh, sod off!’ Alfred hissed angrily, slumping back down into his seat and staring mournfully at the table of silver.

‘As you wish,’ Jimmy said quickly, throwing off his apron before running upstairs to change into his own clothes.

Afterwards, Jimmy ventured outside and stood there content as the first rays of warmth hit his face.

‘You’re going to spend your newly given free time just stood in the courtyard? What a waste,’ a voice behind Jimmy called out.

Jimmy’s smile widened. ‘I’m savouring the moment, Mr. Barrow.’ Jimmy turned to see him leaning against the wall. Jimmy walked towards him, only stopping when there were just a few inches between them. ‘As I’m sure you know I’m very fond of,’ Jimmy whispered in Thomas’ ear. Jimmy trailed his lips down and along Thomas’ jaw, shivering at the faint traces of stubble rubbing along the sensitive skin.

Thomas chuckled. ‘That’s not what you said last night.’ His voice was like a caress in Jimmy’s ear. Jimmy bit his lip to stifle a moan. ‘It’s very bad what you did in there. I know you wanted to get out of polishing and give Alfred a show, but throwing him under the bus like that…’

Jimmy moved his head to look into Thomas’ icy eyes and just grinned. ‘Don’t tell me you disapprove.’

‘Of course, I don’t,’ Thomas replied, with that smirk that Jimmy loved so very much. ‘I can show you just how much I don’t tonight.’ Thomas trailed a finger down Jimmy’s lips, afterwards moving to stroke Jimmy’s cheekbone tenderly.

After planting a brief, chaste kiss onto Thomas’ lips, Jimmy stepped backwards. ‘Well, as you say, Mr. Barrow, I better not be wasting my free time now. Especially on a day like this.’

Thomas looked at him with an expression that was the mixture of a glare and affection, moving back towards the door. ‘Don’t get into too much trouble, James.’

Jimmy just gave him a warm smile, untainted with the usual insincerity. ‘Never without you, Mr. Barrow.’


End file.
